Plants vs. Zombies Online: Mission Implantable
Mission Implantable is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online by King Pea, however others have contributed. It has 20 levels. Description Warning, zombie agents have been spotted trying to bypass your lawn's defence. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to use some spiffy spy plants to catch those zombies red handed. Be wary of the trap tiles that can affect even your plants and use your brain! Gimmicks Trap Tiles: Trap tile will kill any plants and zombies in the area if stepped or planted on. Plants *Agent Pea *Lime Bomb *Grapeling Hook *Hay Wire *Camomile *Plexigrass *Trappricot Zombies *Spy Zombie *Conehead Spy *Buckethead Spy *Spy Flag *Agent Imp *Henchman Gargantuar *Jewel Thief Zombie *Cloaking Zombie *Smoke Bomb Zombie *Feeze Ray Zombie *Laser Watch Zombie *Pistol Zombie *Spy Jetpack Zombie *Gadget Zombie *Zombie Spy Car *Skydive Zombie *Assasin Zombie *Sniper Zombie *Mastermind Imp *Imposter Zombie *Trap Dissabler Zombie *Zombot Tactical Espionage Intercepter Agent Pea Agent Peas can spot invisible zombies and pack quite the punch, with the cost of a slower fire rate. Sun Cost: 225 Damage: High Recharge: Fast Fire Rate: Slow Special: Can spot invisible zombies. Special: Prioritizes hidden zombies. Plant Food: Reveals all hidden zombies on screen and fires a burst of silenced peas. Almanac Entry: Agent Pea has many fake identities including Sean Conner-pea, George Lazen-pea and Pea-rce Brosnan. Lime Bomb Lime Bombs are explosive plants that gradually gain a larger area and damage. Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Varies (Light-Huge after 30 seconds, Huge-Massive after 60 seconds) Range: Touch Area: Varies (Tile-3x3 after 25 seconds, 5x5-Full Board after 45 seconds) Recharge: Mediocre Usage: Single use, on contact or when clicked. Special: Damage and AoE increases after a while. Special: Immune to Frost. Special: Thaws nearby plants. Plant Food: Increases power to 100% and explodes, but survives to do it again with 100% power when attacked/clicked. Almanac Entry: Lime Bomb was once super impatient, but after learning that waiting makes you stronger, he takes him time with everything. Grapeling Hook Grapeling Hooks grow from green grapes, to purple one, and then finally into red ones. Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Moderate (Hook) Light (Grapes) Heavy (Explosion) Recharge: Fast Fire Rate: Moderate Special: Starts as green grape that shoot a hook straight at zombies. Special: Can be grown into purple grape that snares zombies with the grappling hook and then lob grapes at them. Special: Can then be turned into a red grape that snares a zombie, pull itself towards it and explodes in 3x3. Special: Can raise itself in the air to avoid damage when in green grape form. Plant Food: Pulls a satellite from the sky down onto the zombies. Almanac Entry: Grapeling Hook may be young, but he is always learning. His impulsive nature is troubling though. Hay Wire Hay Wires are instant use plants that disable all the zombies' gadgets on screen for a limited time. Sun Cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Area: Full Board Special: Disables all zombie gadgets for a limited time. Plant Food: None. Almanac Entry: Clearly, Hay Wire isn't a technology guy. Camomile Camomiles hide plants in a 3x3 area for a limited time. Hidden plants can't be targeted by zombies' abilities. Sun Cost: 25 Recharge: Moderate Area: 3x3 Special: Hides plants to avoid being targeted by zombies. Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: If you need someone to cover something up, camomile is your guy. He might be shady, but he is very productive. Plexigrass Plexigrasses create glass layer when planted on top of a plant that adds minor protection and makes them immune to projectiles. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: Uplifted Recharge: Sluggish Special: Must be planted on another plant. Special: Provides protection and projectile immunity to the plant it is planted on. Plant Food: When you put plant food on the plant covered with Plexigrass, after that plant does its plant food ability, Plexigrass will regenerate the glass layer on the plant. Almanac Entry: Plexigrass' layer may block projectile and add some extra protection, but it's tight, itchy, and hard to breathe in. Trappricot Trappricots create a trap tile upon planting. The trap is different for each world it is used in. Sun Cost: 500 (Goes up by 500 after each planting) Recharge: Super Slow Special: Creates a trap tile upon planting. Special: Trap is different for each world. Plant Food: None. Almanac Entry: Some plants love Trappricot, other hates him because half the time his traps kill more plants than zombie, but who hates him the most? Dr. Zomboss? No, the person who hates him the most is a certain cool little peashooter. Spy Zombie Typical undead espionage agent. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: He wants his codename to be "00Brainz" but instead he got stuck with "000". Conehead Spy His stealthy cone adds extra protection. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Conehead Spy always wants to look his best when on a mission. He irons his suit, straightens his tie, but he always forgets to put deoderant on, no wonder he always blows his cover. Buckethead Spy His tactical bucket provides great protection on missions. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Buckethead Spy thought it would be clever to store spare gadgets in his bucket, but then he found it too heavy and clunky. Spy Flag Marks the arrival of a wave of spy zombies, wait I thought they are supposed to be hidden? Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Clearly this zombie doesn't know what subtly is. Agent Imp Rookie agent tossed into your defences. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: Despite his objections to it, Henchman Gargantuar believes in learning on the job, which is why he throws Agent Imp inbto perilous situations. At least his healthcare is solid. Henchman Gargantuar Giant goon that whacks plants with hammer, also tosses his hat at them. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Tosses Agent Imp when damaged. Damage: Can target a plant and toss razor bladed hat at it, the hat then returns to him. Weakness: Magnet Shroom permanently removes his hat. Almanac Entry: Henchman Gargantuar is a loyal goon who does very odd jobs. He is fairly calm until someone wrecks his hat, and Agent Imp will never hear the end of it. Jewel Thief Zombie Drops down from the sky on a grapling hook and tries to steal a plant. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff Special: Drops down and will steal a plant if not dealt with quickly Special: The more expensive a plants' sun cost is, the less time he needs to steal it. Special: Will indicate presence by dropping a paper witha corss heri on the tile he's going to descend onto. Special: After enough hits he will fall onto the ground and proceed normally. Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: Stealing plants and jewels aren't the only things this zombie likes to nab. He also steals his fellow agents' lunch. Cloaking Zombie His special belt allows him to turn invisible to avoid plant attacks. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Turns invisible to avoid plant damage Special: Can have buckets and cones. Weakness: Agent Pea and Hay Wire. Almanac Entry: Being invisible has its advantages, but we're not going to delve into that. Smoke Bomb Zombie Uses a smoke bomb to hide zombies in a 3x3 area from plant attacks. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Stiff Special: Uses smoke bomb to generate 3x3 smoke cloud to hide zombies from plant attacks. Smoke bomb fades after a while Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Blover and Agent Pea Almanac Entry: At heart, this zombie is a ninja, but in reality he's a spy with a crummy desk job. Freeze Ray Zombie Targets and freezes plants with his freeze ray. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Stiff Special: Targets plants and freezes them with freeze ray. Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Fire Plants, Plexigrass and Hay Wire. Almanac Entry: As the coolest spy around, he sure does know how to chill out on a mission. Laser Watch Zombie Targets and burns plants with his expensive laser watch, but it can just as well kill him if reflected. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Stiff Special: Targets and burns plants with watch laser. Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Plexigrass and Hay Wire. Almanac Entry: His wacth can shoot lasers, has a GPS, and can even order underpants online, but it lacks one very crucial feature, it can't tell time! Pistol Zombie Targets and shoots plants with his pistol. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Stiff Special: Tagets and shoots plants with sileneced pistol Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Hay Wire and Plexigrass Almanac Entry: You think he has bad aim? He's really aiming for a bird but instead he hits plants, but Dr. Zomboss can't complain. Spy Jetpack Zombie Flies over all but the tallest plants in style. Secretive style. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Fast Special: Flies voer all but the tallest plants. Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Hay Wire and Blover Almanac Entry: This zombie feels free when he glides in the air with his jetpack, it bums him that he can't go where he wants. Gadget Zombie Builds and gives basic Spy Zombies gadgets to aid them in their mission. Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Builds gadgets that he gives to Spy Zombies. (Gadgets include cloaking device, freeze ray, laser watch, pistol, jetpack and smoke bomb) Weakness: Magnet Shroom can steal a gadget midway into it's construction, also Hay Wire will stop him from building them. Almanac Entry: Gadget Zombie isn't happy. All those spy zombies take his gadgets for granted, but they are not toys, they are works of art, in his mind at least. Zombie Spy Car Sleek vehicle with destructive gadgets. Toughness: Machined Speed: Fast (First 3 rows) Sitff (Rest of lawn) Special: Speeds in 3 rows. Special: Can target plants and fire a missile at them. Special: Can create a smoke screen to hide all zombies behind it. Weakness: E.M.Peach, Spikeweed/Spikerock, Hay Wire dissables smoke screen and missile. Almanac Entry: Sure it has a ton of weapons and speed, but it really lacks comfort. Skydive Zombie Dives into your defences and proceeds normally. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff Special: Can land anywhere in the 3-6 rows form the house. Special: Has to untangle parachute before proceeding Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: This zombie is scared of heights, so why would he sky dive? Well he is shy, so he's not much of a talker. Assassin Zombie Uses other zombies as shields to avoid damage. Can instant kill plants, switch lanes, and adjust his speed. Toughness: Basic Speed: Varies (Flighty-Creeper) Special: Uses other zombies as shields Special: Can alter speed. Special: Can switch lanes. Special: Has a knife that can killl plants instantly. Almanac Entry: His contract states that as a zombie hitman, he can use other zombies as shields, but the other zombies just think he's a coward Spy Sniper Zombie Stationary zombie that targets the plant closest to the house in it's lane. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stationary Special: Targets plant closest to the house and shoots it. Weakness: Camomile and Pexligrass Almanac Entry: He lables his gun cabinet not gunz. Mastermind Imp Sets up his chari on a trap tile and targets plants and summons sky lasers. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Sets up chair on the first trap tile it encounters. Special: Targets plants and summons a sky laser. Weakness: E.M.Peach, Hay Wire, Camomile. Almanac Entry: He likes to be called Dr. Meanie, and even has a little white suit and a fake scar to look the part, but Dr. Zomboss is the evil doctor in this mission. Imposter Zombie Disguised zombie that burst into 3 Agent Imps when it's cover is blown Toughness: Protected Speed: Swift Special: Bursts into 3 Agent Imps when the disguise is destroyed. Almanac Entry: Despite their disguise being a hat, Groucho Max glasses, and a trenchcoat, none of the zombies can tell that they are just imps. Trap Dissabler Zombie Temporarily dissables and decommisions traps so other zombies can get by. Toughness: Average Speed: Fast Special: Temporarily dissables trap tiles. Almanac Entry: What's Trap Dissabler Zombie's trick to dissabling traps? He just wedges a stick into it, not that exciting really. Zombot Tactical Espionage Intercepter Sleek spy jet of Dr. Zomboss with a evil array of gadgets and weapons. Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Damage: Uses laser to erradicate two lanes. Special: Can give zombies gadgets Almanac Entry: What the zombie spies don;t know is that Dr. Zomboss furnished his Tactical Espionage Intercepter with pink floral furniture. What, don't judge, you try being cramped in a zombot for pretty much all of time. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online